cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayumi Karasugawa
Mayumi Karasugawa is the head of recruitment in Panther Claw operating in Hamaguri Academy in order to locate potential members. Personality Karasugawa is a sadist and a lesbian, torturing her students in order to make them proper members of Panther Claw, while taking more than needed pleasure from her job. Unlike the other executive members who do their schemes for money, Karasugawa uses her position to fulfill her lustful pleasures. She is easily swayed by pretty girls including Honey Kisaragi and Miki Saotome who are her enemies. On men, she likes to torture them if she considers them doing anything 'bad'. Karasugawa has a very strong attraction to Miki, liking her more than other girls she showed an interest in to the point of pushing other girls away and threatening her subordinates if they tried to hurt Miki. Abilities and Equipment Karasugawa is able to regurgitate and swallow eggs at will, which she often use in her seduction acts. When torturing males she usually uses the Kinbaku style of torture. When battles get serious, Karasugawa assumes a harlequin-like armored form with a panther-like mask that allows her to extend her hair and uses claw weapons on her right hand similar to Tekagi-Shuko. In one episode, she showed an ability to sing a tener song that she used to control a group of students and can only be stopped if her song is interrupted. She possesses some level of knowledge in advanced cybernetics allowing her and her subordinates to transfer life force between Honey System users and even reprogram Yuki's Parents to act as Miki's family. History Karasugawa was first seen inspecting female students who have caught her interest as potential members but had tortured a male student that she wanted to confess his feelings to her. Karasugawa upon hearing about Honey tracked down several girls with the surname Kisaragi, intent on dominating her. Karasugawa came across Miki when delinquents at Shirobara Academy were using her with Honey's name. Abducting Miki thinking she was Honey, Karasugawa was ready to make Miki her slave. The real Cutie Honey however appeared with Karasugawa confronting her in her battle form overpowering Honey's finisher and bringing Honey in. Miki however revealed her own Honey System and fought against Karasugawa as Sister Miki. While Miki was at a disadvantage, she used the Honey System to disintegrate Karasugawa's weapon injuring her hand allowing Miki and Honey to escape. Later on, Karasugawa's infatuation with Miki causes her to find out more about Miki including posing as the new homeroom teacher at their school until Miki and Honey foiled her scheme. She later dove into Miki's dark past from her ex-boyfriend, Masayuki Nemoto. Karasugawa's feelings for Miki only grew after finding the event that changed her life, killing Dr. Kisaragi. Karasugawa would often appearing giving Miki information that would help in whatever crisis came up out of affection. When Honey brought a lifeless Miki to her, Karasugawa was devastated and allowed Honey to transfer some of her life force over to Miki. With Miki waking up and regaining her real memories after having them altered with Yuki's parents acting as her own, Karasugawa offers Miki to change her memories so that she could live a peaceful life. Miki rejected the offer and fought back against Karasugawa inflicting a major wound. Miki later came to offer her life to Honey. Karasugawa rejected the offer until seeing how serious Miki was and conceded. Miki thanks Karasugawa during the operation, but this also causes Karasugawa to feel pain from Miki's from the wound in their last battle. With Miki dying, Karasugawa takes her body in a boat out on a lake where they both give out on each other as the boat sinks. Trivia * Karasugawa's harlequin form is visually similar to Cobalt Claw from the Cutie Honey movie including the long ensnaring extensions. Category:Panther Claw Category:Villains in The Live